tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Night Before the Coronation
Log Title: The Night Before the Coronation Characters: Jetfire (SG), Megatron (SG), Taifeng (SG) Location: Autobot Base - Iacon Date: July 10, 2016 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Taifeng endures Jetfire's preparations for his coronation. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP ''As logged by SG-Taifeng - Sunday, July 10, 2016, 9:01 PM Autobot Base Within Iacon, Autobot Base is a walled headquarters, reachable by an extensible bridge. Autobots needed to signal their approach before being allowed into Iacon, or risk getting blasted to paint by its extensive weaponry. Lining the path to Iacon are a series of lamp-post like communications and weapons structures, and the exterior walls of the base are hung with the mangled bodies of Optimus Prime’s enemies. Taifeng is a tall blue robot, about the size of Trailbreaker. She is built solidly and appears heavily armored, yet moves with a carefree agility that belies her bulk. Her face is dark-blue and human-sculpted, appearing almost Asian in her features. Her large optics shine a deep amber, and are unusually almond-shaped. The down-facing hood of a 1997 Land Rover forms her chest, and her thick armor is predominantly light blue, polished to a shine. Her limbs are long and powerful, with weather-mapping sensors built into her forearms. The built-tough Weatherbot navigator frequently appears brave and overconfident, her stance and bearing belonging to someone unaware of her own limitations. SG-Jetfire stands at a memorial to Emperor Prime, looking up to the heavens. "May your spark rest with the heavens, great emperor. I will do my best to fulfill your legacy." He then bows and walks toward the shuttle. SG-Jetfire looks pained and saddened, but once in the shuttle, he looks at Taifeng and *whews* "Well, that's done. The only thing left to do is my coronation tomorrow! Need to get a rest cycle in so I'm fully energized!" Taifeng sits at the navigation console of the shuttle, tapping her fingers while she waits for Jetfire to finish his little show. Once he returns to the shuttle, Tai sighs and rolls her amber optics. She powers up the shuttle. "Your personal quarters?" she asks, pulling up a secure route there in preparation for the likely trip. She files a fake flight plan with Leader-1, not trusting him enough to give him the true route. SG-Jetfire chuckles, "Yes, of course!" On board is SG-Megatron. Part of a cease-fire. But Megatron is disarmed, and handcuffed. SG-Jets walks over to Megatron. Megatron looks at SG-Jets sadly. "You were one of our crown jewels, Jetfire. It pains me to see that you are being played by the Autobots." Jetfire grins and walks over to Megatron and with both hands, pinches both of Megatron's cheeks. "If I'm being played, why am 'I' leader then?" He smiles through his faceplate and gives Megatron's face a playful slap. He then sits down gestures to Taifeng. "I believe some high-grade energon is in order. Go to the storage area and produce two, one for myself, one for our honored guest..." He says dismissively "And...one for you as well, Taifeng, I guess." SG-Jetfire 's faceplate smiles as he sits down, exhausted after a day of 'mourning' for Emperor Prime. "I'm so excited...my...my circuits are buzzing!" "That would make three," Taifeng says in a quiet, surly tone, but stands to get Jetfire's drinks. She takes her time, not in any hurry to interrupt or join Jetfire's weird interaction with Megatron. She mixes four drinks, making two extra-strong drinks for herself to help her deal with Jetfire - uncaring that she'll be piloting a shuttle soon. After dilly-dallying as long as she can, she downs one drink and returns to the main cabin, carrying the other three drinks on a tray. SG-Jetfire looks at Megatron proudly and raises his particle beam cannon. "I believe your restraints can be removed so you can enjoy this drink." He looks at Megatron darkly "You won't cause a problem now, will you?" Megatron looks at Jetfire and shakes his head. He then produces his cuffed hands to Taifeng. Jetfire looks at Taifeng and snaps his fingers, "Remove his restraints." Megatron looks at Taifeng and says calmly and evenly "I am bound by our 3-day temporary cease fire. I will honor the agreement to the letter. I give you my word, Taifeng that I will make no attempt to harm you." Taifeng looks from Jetfire to Megatron and shrugs, setting down the drinks. She approaches Megatron unafraid - he's a Decepticon, and therefore more likely to keep his word about not starting any problems - moron. The more she's worked with the Decepticons fighting Magnus's Junkions, the less respect she's had for them - although they were great to goad into leading attacks and therefore take the most casualties. The alliance has unraveled since the Junkions have been beaten back, but Cyclonus pushed for this new ceasefire to try to build bridges between the Decepticons and the new Autobot leadership - a good idea if the Decepticons can be tricked into continuing to act as the Autobots' cannon fodder. SG-Jetfire stands up and raises a glass. "To a new, bold chapter in the Autobot storyline." He then says dismissively, "And...to Emperor Prime..." Megatron looks at Taifeng and Jetfire and says weakly, "I would also add 'for peace' as well." SG-Jetfire smirks through his faceplate at Megatron. "Certainly! After my coronation, simply announce your unconditional surrender and have every single Autobot report to our labor camps for immediate assignments." Megatron looks at Jetfire and shakes his head, "That isn't peace, that is enslavement. Why continue with Emperor Prime's madness?" Taifeng unfastens Megatron's restraints, and then raises her glass briefly before downing it quickly, basically ignoring the rest of the toast. "Is there anything else?" she asks Jetfire, anxious to fly them home and get on with her night. She turns her back on Megatron and goes back to her station to double-check her route and to prepare to take off whenever His Highness was ready to go - which she's learned could be quite a while if he gets talking. Once Jetfire makes his demands to Megatron, however, she rolls her optics once more - she's never getting out of here. Megatron doesn't raise a glass, but Jetfire walks closer to Megatron and raises his particle beam cannon and aims it below the Decepticon leader's chin. "Drink...or I will send back your remains to your beloved Decepticons piece by piece." Megatron sighs, looking at Tailfeng, unarmed and he slowly takes a drink. Jetfire smirks through his faceplate and claps his hand once, looking at Taifeng. "See, Tailfang, THAT is how you lead!" Taifeng sighs, unimpressed by the usual display of Autobot aggression. She's more impressed by action than threats - if Jetfire actually blew off Megatron's head, now THAT would be cool. "Yeah," she says however. "You're pretty great. Can we go now?" She resumes tapping her fingers on her console, staring over at Megatron dully. The only good part about the night is that the high-grade is starting to kick in. Megatron is about as bored as Taifeng is. He quickly finishes his high-grade energon. SG-Jets snaps his fingers at Taifeng "Put his restraints back on." Delighting in his newfound authority, and being in authority means you can boss people around. Megatron sighs cooly and extends his hands to Taifeng, showing no fight. Taifeng sighs again, leaving her station and walking over to put Megatron's restraints back on, dragging her feet as if it's the biggest bother in the world. "Will you be joining us for the ceremony tomorrow?" she asks Megatron, as if he has a choice in the matter. "I'm sure Lord Jetfire would love your company." She looks over at Jetfire and smirks, and then heads back to her station. She pulls up some alternate flight plans to Jetfire's quarters, choosing among some more dangerous routes that might be more exciting to fly, especially after a couple of rounds of high-grade. Megatron looks on and bows his head, "If it brings 2 more days of peace, it looks like I will be in attendance." SG-Jetfire looks over at Taifeng and smiles, "Lord Jetfire...I like that." Taifeng rolls her optics at Megatron's sappy words, and then turns away from Jetfire so he can't see her roll her optics again at his words as well. "Of course you do," she mutters about him liking to be called 'Lord.' More loudly, she says, "Home, sir? Or should we drop Megatron in a hole first?" She looks at Megatron like maybe she'd like to fly him into orbit and throw him out there instead - and maybe a mode-locked Jetfire as well. SG-Jetfire locks his fingers and lays his lead back in his hands. "Home...please..." he says wistfully. He looks over at Tailfeng and smirks through his faceplate. "This is a big honor for you, you know." Taifeng says sarcastically, "Oh, sure, sir, I know. Just a lowly Rainmaker navigator like me, getting to play bus driver for someone like you - like, wow. Really. I'm going to be able to tell my story for megavorns after the world as the highpoint of my existence." Shaking her head slightly, she brings the shuttle engines to life and lifts it off the ground, turning it in the air and orienting it towards Jetfire's personal quarters. SG-Jetfire 's already tuning out Taifeng's sarcasm, looking up and thinking aloud. "Who should be my second in command, who should be my second in command..." Taifeng frowns, falling silent as she muses as well. Personally, she thinks it should be Stormwind - one of the few competent commanders the Autobots have. But she knows better than to suggest her - this is all politics, and rising too high in the Autobot ranks just paints a target on your back. As Typhoon picks a route and heads back to Jetfire's quarters, she thinks it's for the best that none of the Weatherbots have raises above Field Commander in rank - she actually likes her teammates, and doesn't want to see them assassinated by social climbers like Elita-One.